In Another Life
by Prior to Humanity
Summary: AU. What if Tris was considered attractive? How would that change her life in Dauntless from in the original books? Fourtris, no war. Rated T for safety. CC allowed.


**A/N-Hey! This is my first Divergent fanfic, so please don't be too harsh, though constructive criticism is accepted. I have seen this idea out there before and liked it, so here's my shot at it. R&R!**

Chapter one (starts from beginning of choosing ceremony)

I stand among the other sixteen year olds, and notice some of the guys glancing towards me, and looking away when I made eye contact with them. I highly doubt that they'd noticed me before now; I am Abnegation, after all. I roll my eyes and focus on what Marcus is saying, though it's difficult with the eyes of the other 16 year olds falling back onto me. Marcus begins to call out names, as they, one by one, choose their faction.

"Caleb Prior." I look at my brother, who nods and makes his way up to the bowls. He effortlessly slices his palm with the knife, and holds his hand over the bowl of water.

"Erudite." I sneak a glance at my parents. My mother's face in unreadable, my father's is scrunched up in some sort of distorted fury.

"Beatrice Prior." I walk up, holding my head high as the eyes of everyone in the room fall on me. I step to the bowls and look between the grey stones and the lit coals. I take the knife from Marcus, and drag it across my palm. I hesitate a moment and my blood pools in my hand. I step forward and turn my head to glare at my dad, as I tip my hand over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless." The Dauntless cheer and I laugh inwardly as my dad's expression converts to something I wouldn't imagine to see on an animal, let alone a human being. My mother grins at me and winks. I smile back at her, before strutting to my new faction with a smug smile, and shake hands with a Candor transfer with dark skin and short hair. I always was the more outgoing of the Abnegation.

"Hey," I start. "I'm Beatrice." The Candor girl smiles at me.

"Christina. You're quite outgoing, and, I have to say, attractive, for a Stiff, Beatrice." I laugh.

"So I've figured, by the looks the guys were giving me just before." The Dauntless start running, so I assume the ceremony must be over, and Christina and I sprint along with them. I find myself marvelling at the uneven thumping of running feet on the ground, rather than the orderly taps of Abnegation feet. A train whistle blows, and Christina and I look at each other, before shrugging and jumping onto the train. We make it inside successfully, and we sit leaning against the wall.

"That was fun," Christina breathes. I nod in agreement.

"Definitely, I sure can't wait to do that again."

* * *

"Now, one of you has to go first, so who will it be?" Eric asks us. He is intimidating, his ear hidden by piercings, and more of the things on his lip and eyebrows. I sigh and step forward onto the ledge, and look down at the hole. I look up, startled, at a wolf whistle behind me.

"Come on, Stiff!" calls a Candor boy, I think his name is Peter. I have to say, he isn't the most attractive person I have ever seen. "Just 'cause you're hot, doesn't mean you can keep everyone waiting!" I smirk and flip the finger at him, before turning and jumping. I land on something hard, and the wind is knocked out of me. A net. There's a net. I laugh and imagine Peter's, expression. A hand reaches out to me and I take it gratefully, looking at the owner of the arm as I climb out. He is a quite attractive young man, maybe two years older than me, with dark blue eyes and quite a muscular build.

"What's your name, Stiff?" I flash him a small smile, and, though I'm not quite sure in the dark, I think I see him blush.

"I'm….. Tris," I say, making up my mind. A new faction, a new name, a new identity. A dark haired girl with three silver eyebrow piercings scoffs.

"Staring at her long enough? Make the announcement, Four." Four shook his head and broke eye contact.

"First jumper- Tris!" Turning to me he says; "welcome to Dauntless." A squeal comes from behind me, followed by an "oof". I smirk and glance at Christina, before moving my gaze back to Four, who had turned back to me. Without looking over his shoulder, he chuckles;

"Hey, Lauren, can you please make the rest of the announcements? I think I'm getting distracted by an attractive Stiff." The dark haired girl stifles a laugh and looks at me.

"The legendary Four, charmed by a Stiff? Wonders never cease, do they," she says, speaking more to herself than anyone else. "But no worries, I'll take over." I find myself mesmerised by Four's dark blue eyes, that seem strangely familiar, though I can't put my finger on it. Too soon, Lauren calls out that it's time to head off.

"Dauntless born, you're with me, you should know me already. Transfers, with Four." Christina scoffs.

"Four? Like the number?" Four glares at her.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Good. We will be heading down to the Pit next. You-"

"The Pit? Clever name," interrupts Christina. Four gives her a death glare and strides up to her.

"Name?" He says quietly, almost whispering.

"Christina."

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. Did I? No. So if you would like to stay here, keep your mouth shut!" Christina gulped.

"Yes Four."

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," Four states, glaring at Christina, "We will be heading down to the Pit. You will learn to love it, and it is the centre of all action here at Dauntless." We head into a large area, and I gasp. 'Pit' is the word for it. It is quite dimly lit, but it is still bustling with people. I spot a clothing store, food shops, and a tattoo parlour. We continue on past the shops, and I once again feel everyone's eyes on me. I really need to do something about that. I hear crashing water, and we stand behind a meta railing overlooking a river. To the left the water is calm, but looking to y right, it battles mercilessly with rock, the white water churning.

"This is the Chasm!" Four yells, straining to make himself heard over the crashing of water on stone. "One daredevil jump into it will end your life. It has happened before, and will happen again." I think I'm the only person close enough to him to hear, but he mutters something along the lines of;

"It happens every year. And I'm hoping it isn't the Stiff this time round." I step back to Christina, my mind racing. _Why would he say that?_

* * *

Christina and I enter the dining hall and head over to a table, where there are two spare seats. Just my luck, I'm next to Four, and Christina slips into the spot next to Will, and Erudite transfer. I absent-mindedly listen to their bickering, and I feel a hand on my knee. I look up, and into a now-familiar pair of dark blue eyes. I chuckle.

"Yes, Four?" Four opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it as Eric walks past.

"Care to introduce me?"

"This is Tris and Christina." Christina shuts up mid-sentence at the sound of her name, and looks at Eric, who has started speaking.

"A Stiff, hey? Got to say she's attractive, Four. You may have a decent one yet," he chuckles and walks away, leaving Four muttering something about;

"I've never even _had_ a girlfriend, moron." I tip my head to look at him.

"You were saying, Four?"

"I was just telling you that you look good, Tris." I look at the ground, and back up at him.

"Ugh. That's something everyone's told me since I got here, in some form or another. But thanks. You look good, as well." Four blushes slightly, and Christina looks over at that exact moment, and her eyes take a mischievous glint. Storing gossip, probably. Doesn't sound unlike something I'd expect her to do. I stand up and press my lips to his temple.

"See you in training, Four." I grin to myself and stride off, leaving Four gaping behind me.

* * *

In the safety of the dorm, I burst out in fits of laughter. I shut up for a moment when the door opens, but, seeing that it's only Christina, give that up and laugh louder. She stares at me for a moment, before sitting on her bunk and giggling. It's her that can muster enough breath to talk, and so she does.

"Never heard of an initiate crushing on an instructor, Tris. Or vice versa, for that matter. What did you say to make him blush?"

I stay silent long enough to reply; "I told him he looked good. What else?" We both start laughing again, but soon after decide to leave for training.

* * *

Christina and I are the last ones to arrive, and I am still breaking out in random fits of quiet laughter. Four glares at me.

"Shut up," he says, his mouth twitching upwards. I simply smile.

"Oh, Four. Don't pretend I didn't know you were crushing on me." Four's smile fades and he looks away quickly. _Probably to hide his blush from the other initiates. _And_, he didn't contradict me._

"As I was saying, there are three parts to initiation. The first is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional, and the final primarily mental. To begin, I will teach you to throw a few basic punches." Four finally turns back to us, the red in his cheeks dramatically reduced. I stifle a grin as he hits the punching bag a few different ways, telling us to go practice. I start throwing a few punches at the bag, mimicking what Four had just shown us. I hear a sound from behind me, and look over my shoulder at Four. I roll my eyes sarcastically and grin, before turning back to the punching bag. I feel a hand on my rib cage, and I forget to breathe for a minute.

Four leans close to my ear and whispers; "always keep tension here." His hand moves, but he stands there, assessing my technique. "What makes you think I'm crushing on you, Tris?" I turn to him.

"One: Gossip. The best transport of news. Two: Your actions. You blush whenever I make eye contact with you. And you essentially turn into a tomato when I compliment you. Three: You were jealous when Eric tried to flirt with me. Four: You didn't protest when I kissed you earlier today. Five: You never leave me alone!" I joke, poking him in the ribs. He gives a mock scowl and sends everyone off, calling me to stay later. I laugh and look at Christina, who winks and follows Will out of the room. I roll my eyes and turn to Four.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that everything you said was actually true, Tris. I felt a physical attraction to you when I first saw you, but now I know you better, I can safely say that I like you. Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" I gape at him for a moment, and then pull myself together.

"Of course, Four."

"Do me a favour and please don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?"

"Nothing, yet."

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read through to the end! This is my longest chapter ever, and I'm really quite proud of my 2k words :) I'm hoping this will be as popular as my Hobbit fic, but I can never be sure. So remember, Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, and constructive criticism only!**

**~Danielle out!**


End file.
